1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to image displaying action method and device and, in particular, to image wipe method and device.
2. Related Art
In the multimedia video application technology, the skilled persons, for increasing the attraction of screen transitions, had developed several transition actions such as dissolve, split, wipe, and the likes. The wipe action is to move the screen towards a single direction, or to rotate the screen. For example, a camera shutter mode can be applied to wipe two screens. In addition, the original screen can be substituted with the next screen by a door-open mode or a shutter-open mode.
However, the conventional transition action is generated according to the preset mode of the system, so it is not flexible enough for the user to custom-select desired action, including the area(s) for presenting the transition action and the kind of the transition action. In addition, since the wipe mode is limited, the various requirements of the user may not be satisfied. It is therefore a subjective of the invention to provide image wipe method and device, which can provide plentiful wipe modes for user selections, and improve vision qualities and feelings of user.